thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venganza (Mala Muerte)
"Venganza" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Mala Muerte. It is the fourth episode overall. It premiered on October 17, 2019. Synopsis "A revenge plan is carried out." Plot Soledad had already become accustomed to her new life as maid of the Fernández family. After so much time, she had finally got a steady job to pay the rent and help her mother, Claudia. They both lived alone in a small house, and no one helped them. Soledad was the one who had to work, since Claudia couldn't do it. However, working as a maid was not easy. She only had some weekends free, and sometimes She had to stay to sleep. Laura used to be very scrupulous with the housework, because she wanted everything to be completely clean. Roberto, however, was more compassionate and he didn't care so much about that. He seemed to be a good person, and they had become friends quickly. One day while visiting her mother, she started to cook lunch to demonstrate her culinary skills. Meanwhile, Claudia read the news through her cell phone. "¡Ay, qué pelotudez más grande!" she complains, grimacing in disgust. "What happened?" Soledad asks her, stopping to prepare the food to observe her mother with curiosity. "They say they found a new disease in Africa and that they are afraid of it coming for our continent," Claudia explains, reading the article. "Sounds serious," Soledad mentions, returning to her homework. "Sounds stupid, hija, a disease is going to fly to Uruguay? Are you crazy?" Claudia complains, raising her hands to make a gesture of disagreement. Soledad keeps silent while continuing to cook. "And how are you doing at work?" Claudia asks her daughter, watching her closely. "Good," she replies. "They treat you well?" Claudia asks, watching her with a suspicious look. "Yes," Soledad nods without looking at her mother. "Are you sure?" Claudia questions her. "Are you questioning me?" Soledad jokes, sketching a soft smile as she watches her mother. "I'm taking care of you," Claudia responds by raising her voice. Look at your daughter with suspicion, then point her ears. Soledad had earrings in her ears, with a beautiful red gem embedded. "Those earrings are new, where did you get them?" Her mother asks. "I bought them," Soledad responds, getting nervous. "Don't lie to me," Claudia insists. Soledad keeps silence and avoids eye contact, until she finally responds. "They gave them to me." "Who?!" Claudia asks, watching her daughter in surprise as she gets up from her seat. "El señor Fernández," Soledad mutters, looking down. Claudia sighs. "Hija, don't tell me you're messing with a married man," she says in a disapproving tone, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "No, no. They belonged to señorita Laura, señor Fernández gave them to me because she said she didn't need them and..." "And what else?" Claudia asks with more insistence, approaching her daughter. "He said I looked pretty with them," Soledad responds with a soft smile and red cheeks. "Enough!" Claudia screams. "Now you will call and you will resign!" "No, mom!" Soledad begs. "We need the money… I can't give up this opportunity!" She exclaims. "What are you saying, Soledad? I can't let any man take advantage of my daughter!" Claudia watches her daughter with compassion, dropping a tear. "He's not taking advantage of me!" Soledad replies with all her fury and then growls. The kitchen is completely silent, until she decides to walk to the door. "Where are you going? You didn't finish cooking," Claudia asks, pointing the unfinished food. "I'm going back to work. I'm not going to waste this opportunity. We need the money," Soledad says, watching her mother seriously and then opening the door. "¡Hija!" Claudia tries to reach her daughter, but Soledad manages to leave before she succeeds. When Claudia is completely alone, she sighs. After a while, Soledad arrives at the house of the Fernández family and begins to hear shouts that come from Roberto's office. She walks slowly to watch what happens, discovering Laura arguing with her husband. "I can't believe it, Roberto!" She screams, completely angry and dropping several tears. "Why do you always go at night?! Who are you seeing?!" She asks. Roberto is silent until he watches Soledad. "Excuse us, Soledad, this is a bad time," he says. Laura turns around, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" She asks rudely. "I don't want to be in my house, so I was wondering if you needed me to do something. I could stay to clean or cook," Soledad explains with a sad smile, as she enters the office. "We're fine, thanks, but if you want you can stay," Roberto smiles, while Laura suddenly looks at him disapprovingly. "Do you think having Soledad at home will save you?" She asks, crossing her arms. "And what do you do with my earrings?" Laura asks Soledad, watching her with a frown. "I gave them to her," Roberto intervenes. "And with what order do you give my earrings to the maid?" Laura asks irritated. "Excuse me, I shouldn't have accepted them. If you want, I'll give them back," Soledad apologizes sorry, starting to take off the earrings. "No, don't worry. You look better with them than me," Laura says, then watch her husband. "What I would like is for you to let me know when you are going to do something and so I can give you my opinion, because that way you can't trust yourself," she explains. "Okay, you're right. I just felt sorry for the little girl," Roberto explains, keeping calm. Laura sighs and turns to watch Soledad. "Excuse me for putting you through this bad time," Laura apologizes and leaves the office. Soledad and Roberto are completely alone, and he takes the opportunity to approach her with a smile. "You look very cute," he says. "Thank you," she responds with a smile, rocking in place. Roberto tries to approach her to kiss her, but Soledad quickly recoils and watches the door. "We can't do that, Laura is here," she whispers. "I like to feel the adrenaline of being discovered," Roberto says in a low voice, then gives Soledad a soft kiss on her lips. Soledad's cell phone rings, interrupting the moment. She grabs it, apologizing to Roberto in the process, to discover a call from her mother. She decides not answer and continue kissing Roberto. "What are you doing here?" Roberto asks El Pelado as a drop of sweat falls down his forehead. El Pelado watches Roberto with a smile as he approaches him. "I came to tell you that the work is done, boss." "Do you know him, Roberto? Who is he?" Valeria asks worried. "And why do you go into my house like that?! You broke my door, pelotudo!" Rodrigo scolds him, frowning. El Pelado releases a forced laugh, then observes Valeria. "So, this is your sister, isn't it?" Se says pointing her with his gun. Valeria move back, watching as she scrambles with fear. Romina tries to approach her mother, but Candelaria stops her by grabbing her arm. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you," El Pelado says, smiling again maliciously. "This isn’t funny," Roberto intervenes, approaching El Pelado. "You shut up and kneel," El Pelado orders him, pointing his gun at him. Roberto watches El Pelado in amazement, backing away. "Do it now, or your sister will suffer the consequences," El Pelado threatens, aiming Valeria with her gun. "It's okay, it's fine ..." Roberto raises both hands as a sign of surrender and bends down to kneel. "The others do the same!" El Pelado orders the others, threatening them with his gun and pointing to the place where they should kneel. Valeria, Romina and Candelaria obey, and they kneel next to Roberto. "What are those screams?" Laura asks, entering the living room with Alejandro. She quickly recoils in amazement when she observes El Pelado pointing her husband with a gun. "Be careful, Laura!" Roberto exclaims worriedly, looking sideways at his wife. "We finally know each other, Laura," El Pelado smiles maliciously, while Laura begins to hyperventilate. "Kneel both of you!" He orders them. Laura and Alejandro kneel in silence with Rodrigo, while El Pelado approaches one of his henchmen. "Who is this man and why does he know me, Roberto?" Laura asks her husband, completely scared and nervous. Her hands were shaking and sweat fell from her forehead. "Yes, I wonder why," El Pelado says sarcastically, watching Roberto. Roberto is silent, avoiding eye contact with his wife. "Why are you doing this?" Roberto asks, looking up. El Pelado begins to walk through the living room, while being watched by his two minions. "We're tired!" The skinny man exclaims. "Tired of being your slaves and paying us a pittance, we do all the work while you rest your ass on a chair!" El Pelado's another henchman exclaims, approaching him. El Pelado stops and laughs briefly to observe Roberto. "My comrades are right," he says approaching him. "Roberto, what are these men saying?! Why do they know us?!" Laura asks, completely nervous. "So, you never told your wife what you were doing in secret ..." El Pelado hesitates. "Tell me what?" Laura asks, watching El Pelado. "Infidelity wasn’t your husband's only secret, Laura," Olga explains, walking towards the living room while Soledad accompanies her. "You never wondered where your husband got the money to buy all these luxuries?" She asks ironically, pointing around. "And what are you doing here?!" Roberto intervenes, changing his scared expression to an angry one. Laura watches Olga with curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asks, swallowing. "Smuggling. Your dear husband earned money selling weapons and illegal substances," Olga explains, smiling maliciously. Laura and Valeria gasp in surprise, watching Roberto immediately. "That's right?" Laura asks, begging it not to be true. "What a pity you give me," Olga smiles. "I can't believe, you're the same as dad, Roberto," Valeria laments, clutching her head with both hands. Roberto is silent, until he observes Soledad. "Soledad, you too?" he asks, disappointed. Soledad hides behind Olga with her eyes down. "She also wants her revenge," Olga mentions, pointing to Laura. "This loca deserves to pay!" she exclaims. Laura's scared expression changes to a completely angry at hearing Olga's words, then observing Soledad. "¡Sos una hija de puta!" She screams with all her anger. Soledad continues to remain silent and hiding behind Olga, unable to respond the insult. "Calm down, Laura," Alejandro mutters to his sister, grabbing her shoulder. "Pay attention to your brother, Laurita, if you don't want us to kill you now," El Pelado says, pointing her with his gun. "Well, you would like that, aren't you? That way you will be able to be with your son," he smiles, watching as Laura tears start to fall. "What did you do to Rodrigo, Juan?" Roberto asks El Pelado, watching him completely surprised. Olga approaches El Pelado and watches him with wrinkled eyebrows. "Did you kill Rodrigo?" She asks, surprised. "Yes," El Pelado nods, widening his smile. Everyone else gasps in surprise, while Laura starts sobbing and Roberto frowns. "Well, Juan, but don't kill them. Our revenge has to be more complex than just shooting them in the head," Olga says, crossing her arms. "You don't send me, vieja trola," Pelado replies, raising his hand. "I was the one who proposed this plan," Olga claims calmly, watching El Pelado without retreating. "But if it was for you, we would never have started it. Good thing we could take advantage of the infection," El Pelado says, raising his voice. Olga sighs while stroking her forehead. "Okay, you were fine in seizing the moment. Now I ask you to endure your desire, because I want your deaths to be slow and painful," she explains, watching him again. "You are so sadistic!" El Pelado smiles at Olga. Rodrigo shouts of fury and gets up to try to hit El Pelado. However, he manages to dodge it and hit him on the head with the butt of his gun, causing it to fall to the ground and writhes in pain. Romina decides to take advantage of the moment of distraction to run away. "Romina!" Valeria screams worriedly, trying to get up to go after her daughter. However, El Flaco grabs her arm and throws her to the ground. "You stay here!" he tells her with a mocking smile. Then he watches his boss. "I'm going to look for her," he says. "No," Pelado denies. "I need you taking care of these unhappy people, better go El Trapero," he explains, pointing to the other henchman who accompanied him. El Trapero smiles maliciously and nods, walking towards the hallway where Romina escaped. "Don't hurt my daughter, please," Valeria begs in tears. "We'll see that," El Pelado crosses his arms and watches her with a mocking smile. "She's a little girl, I feel a little sorry. Let's not hurt her much," Olga says, approaching El Pelado. "Ha, apparently you weren't so sadistic, after all," Pelado laughs. "That little girl never did anything bad to me, we have the problem with the big ones," Olga explains, watching Roberto and Laura. "It's fine, it's fine," Pelado begins to walk in circles as he nods. Meanwhile, Romina goes out to the backyard to hide in the shed. Once there, she look at the large number of tools in it, shovels of different sizes, a hoe, a collection of tweezers, hammers, screwdrivers and wrenches, and what caught his attention, a large machete hanging in the middle from the wall, as if it were a symbol. Romina decides to lean on the door and begins to write to her military friend to ask for help. He sends several messages until he finally answers. Suddenly she begins to hear footsteps from outside, and the call of an unknown man. Going out to the patio, El Trapero walked in search of the girl. His malicious smile let him know that his intentions were not good. He watches the whole courtyard until he looks at the green-painted shed, assuming it was the only place she could hide. "Go on, pendeja, don't waste my time," he says when he is in front of the door. However, just listen not a few steps from inside. "I know you're there," he speaks again. When he doesn't get an answer, he starts knocking hard on the door until he finally manages to push and open it. He is surprised to find no one inside, so he decides to enter and inspect the place. And once inside, he feels a strong pain in his back. Watching the ground, notice how drops of blood begin to fall as the pain begins to grow. He turns around, discovering the girl carrying a bloody machete. "What the fuck did you do to me?" he asks, starting to shake and gasp. And finally, he falls on the ground, being unable to resist the pain. Romina observes what she has done, completely paralyzed that she even drops the machete. The man had closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Romina begins to cry and hyperventilate for a few seconds, until suddenly her cell phone rings again. She watches her hands covered in blood, but still decides to grab her phone. Her military friend was calling her. "Romi, what a relief! You worried me. You stopped responding and I thought something had happened to you," he says after she answered the call. "I'm fine," Romina responds with a trembling voice, while swallowing hard as she watches the man's body again. "Listen to me, I will soon be there with my team. It is part of the mission, so I will take the opportunity to help your family," he explains calmly. "Sorry, Matías, but I did something wrong," Romina interrupts him and starts crying. "I ... killed him," she whispers in tears. Matías is silent for a few seconds, until he sighs. "Okay, don't worry. It was in self-defense, he wanted to hurt you, right?" He says to try to calm her down. "Besides, many worse things have happened today." "You mean the infection?" Romina asks, starting to calm down even though she was still shaking. Quickly she shakes her head when she realizes she couldn't waste any more time. "Listen to me, then I'll call you. I have to hide before someone comes back," she says, then say goodbye and cut the call. Romina leaves the shed, not without first doubting whether to carry the machete or not, until finally grabbing it. Once in the courtyard, look around to see the fence that separates the house with the house of Candelaria. She wasn't very tall and easily scalable, so she quickly approaches and tries to climb her. The first attempts fail, but after a few seconds he manages to climb completely to jump into the courtyard of Candelaria. Again, in the living room, El Pelado walks in circles, remarkably anxious, while Olga watched him with a frown. Laura tried to help Rodrigo recover, while Valeria, Alejandro and Candelaria were threatened at gunpoint by the skinny man. "We should go with El Ruso," El Pelado says, watching the skinny man. "With El Ruso?" Roberto asks, completely surprised and scared. "Who is El Ruso?" Laura asks, confused. El Pelado laughs, then watch Laura. "They're going to meet him," he says, then watch the skinny man. "I brought the others to help you," he orders, to which the skinny man nods. "What are they going to do to us?" Valeria asks. "Are they going to take us somewhere?" Alejandro asks. "Che, but I have nothing to do with this family. Why do they involve me?" Candelaria asks, confused. Olga smiles and approaches Candelaria to speak face to face. "Because you're an old witch," she replies. Candelaria recoils, as several men begin to enter to grab each one and take them away. Everyone starts to struggle, trying to let go of the grip, but nobody succeeds. "Wait, my daughter!" Valeria exclaims, worried. "Let me go!" Laura exclaims, closing her eyes as she shakes her entire body. Once they are taken one by one, El Pelado watches the skinny man. "Go see why El Trapero takes so long," he orders. The skinny man nods with a smile and begins to walk down the hall. After a while he arrives at the backyard and looks around, discovering the open green shed door. He approaches her, and realizes the corpse of his partner on the ground. Go back a little, covering his nose and then watch carefully. "Pelado, they killed El Trapero!" He exclaims, completely surprised, while watching. The floor was full of blood, his partner had a huge wound on his back and there was a machete lying on the floor. Suddenly, the corpse begins to growl. The skinny man approaches to find out what is happening to him, when suddenly the corpse of his partner opens his eyes and slowly rises. The skinny man reacts quickly and takes out his weapon, but his friend's body manages to throw himself on top of him and make him fall to the ground. His weapon falls to his side, and while he tries to grab it, he is bit in the neck by the corpse of his partner. His cries of pain are heard from the living room, where El Pelado was waiting for him. Quickly run to the origin of the screams, discovering the horrifying scene. El Pelado quickly approaches, while shooting the infected. After three shots, he manages to shoot him in the head. El Pelado approaches the skinny man, who was dying on the ground. He was missing a part of his neck and blood was coming out of his mouth. "Kill me," he whispers, being the only thing that he could say. El Pelado looks at him for the last time with a cold face, and then shoots him in the head. "You were a good man," he says after doing that, and leaves. After a while, Romina is hidden in the front yard of Candelaria's house. She hides when she realizes that the truck where the bandits had come from was leaving. Relieved, she returns home only to discover that they had all disappeared, assuming they had been kidnapped or something even worse. So, she decided to call her military friend to ask for help, but suddenly she is interrupted by the noise of a vehicle. Frightened, she runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife to defend herself, in case they are back. Nice was her surprise to see Rodrigo, her cousin, enter the house accompanied by his wife and two strangers. "What happened here?" He asks, completely stunned to see the door shattered. Romina approaches him and begins to tell him everything that happened. Cast Starring *Inés Estévez as Laura Fernández *Chino Darín as Rodrigo Fernández *Ricardo Darín as Roberto Fernández *Érica Rivas as Valeria Fernández *Guillermo Francella as Alejandro Guzmán *Justina Bustos as Soledad Gutiérrez *Luisana Lopilato as Florencia Pérez *Natalie Pérez as Victoria *Lorenzo Ferro as Gerónimo Rodríguez *Ángela Torres as Romina Fernández *and Moria Casán as Candelaria Maximilián Guest Starring *Julio Chávez as El Pelado *Rita Cortese as Olga *Verónica Llinás como Claudia Gutiérrez *Nicolás Riera como Matías Barreto *Nicolás Furtado as The Skinny Man *Peter Lanzani as El Trapero Deaths *El Trapero (Alive and Zombified) *The Skinny Man Your Rating How would you rate Venganza as a whole? If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments. 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Notes *First appearance of Claudia Gutiérrez (Flashback). *Last appearance of The Skinny Man. *Last appearance of El Trapero. Trivia *The title of this episode, "Venganza", means "Revenge" in Spanish. Category:Mala Muerte